1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an elevator and, more particularly, to mounts for an elevator machine
2. Background Information
A typical elevator includes an elevator machine that moves an elevator car and a counterweight vertically within a building hoistway. The car travels vertically along car guiderails. The counterweight travels vertically along counterweight guiderails.
The elevator machine typically includes a machine sheave that is connected to a motor and a brake. The elevator machine may be mounted on a mounting platform. The mounting platform may be mounted to the counterweight guiderails as well as an adjacent one of the car guiderails. All loads transferred between the elevator machine and the guiderails therefore must travel through the mounting platform.
In some applications, the mounting platform may be configured as a plate type structure. Such a plate type structure, however, may be relatively heavy and therefore difficult to install. In other applications, the mounting platform may include a complex structure of interconnected trusses. Such a complex structure, however, may be relatively time consuming and costly to manufacture.